I Can Do Normal
by RachieAliette
Summary: Carla and Nick's date following on from the episode Nick punched Robert. Please read, review and enjoy :)


I Can Do Normal

Determined to stay true to her word that she can in fact do normal, Carla arranges for herself and Nick to have a date in the bistro in a bid to prove herself to her dubious boyfriend. Will an already glowing Carla be able to maintain her normal girl image for the evening? With Nick and Carla holding very different perceptions of normal, can Carla resist the temptation of something a little less ordinary when it comes down to surprising her man?

Chapter One

It was true, you didn't get to choose who you fell in love with, but as it turned out maybe Nicholas Tilsley wasn't such a bad move after all. She could certainly put up with the coffee and cakes which arrived at her office door, and the factory girls' gossip which no doubt came with it. She could even put up with his insistence in taking her for breakfast and making her late for work, which again no doubt fuelled the factory gossip mill. There were, of course, also those quiet evenings spent propping up the bar with a glass of red in hand to put up with but some things just had to be done. Often Nick completely avoided the necessity of work wherever possible, but occasionally he managed to tear himself away from his gorgeous girlfriend to help out. Except for last night, that was, when he'd given up on his usual pretence of working entirely and closed the bistro especially for her.

It was safe to say that Carla Connor was in love. It was something she had never expected would happen again, something she hadn't even been sure that she wanted, but Nicky Tilsley was different. He'd never given up on her, she'd told him just as much. He loved her unconditionally it seemed. She'd pushed him away at first but that was to be expected, she was a mess and not one which deserved the love he gave her. However, with her guilty conscience alleviated she could now allow herself to believe him when he told her that the fire was not her fault. She was not to blame for the deaths of those two people, if anything she was the intended victim of the hateful crime herself but at least she had escaped with her life if nothing else.

Starting tonight with their date in the bistro they could get back to normal, whatever that was. There would certainly be no more spending sprees with Nick's credit card, that was definitely not normal girlfriend material. Carla didn't need to be told to know that a repeat performance of that would never be allowed. He'd forgiven her that once which, if she was honest with herself, was more than she deserved. With both of them determined that this setback would not break them, Nick's insistence that it was only money teamed with Carla's insistence to pay him back every penny had resolved the matter between them. There would be no more coffee break flutters on the roulette wheel; no more roulette wheel full stop. No more blackjack or poker but with the necessity to escape having been removed, Carla was confident she would not go there again. With Nick by her side she didn't need to, especially if he maintained his coffee and cake deliveries which not so subtly masked his own desire to see her.

Walking back to her flat after briefly stopping to talk to Robert, Carla couldn't help but feel flattered and ever so slightly impressed with the lovely Nick. Despite having told Robert that her boyfriend makes his own decisions she knew that it was 90% her influence, if not more, which had led him to make peace with Robert. Nick's reluctance when he'd left the bistro to do the deed had told her just as much but she wouldn't let him get away with it. The bistro would no doubt suffer without Robert's talent as a chef and she would not let Nick's business flounder because of her. She'd cost him enough already, and besides, they needed to clear the air before they could move on.

As Carla headed towards Victoria Court she heard her phone receive a new text which, naturally, she assumed would be Nick telling her that the Robert situation had been resolved. Upon checking her phone, however, Carla found that it was in fact Michelle who had text her. Presumably Nick had left her to draw her own conclusion to the Robert situation, given that she would still be in the dark had she not heard it from Robert himself. Replying to Michelle's text, Carla dispelled the rumours her friend appeared to have heard that Nick had lashed out at Robert without reason. Nick had certainly had his reasons, he'd been defending her, however much he tried to deny it. Slipping her phone back into her bag Carla entered Victoria Court before opting to take the stairs to her flat.

Entering her flat Carla dropped her bag onto the kitchen counter before resting her hands upon the worktop. She had almost two hours left to get ready before her date with Nick later that evening, nowhere near enough time to head into town to find the perfect outfit. She would have to make do with something she already owned, Carla thought to herself as she tapped her fingers upon the counter. Already planning her outfit in her head Carla began to move away from the kitchen area before noticing that her phone was ringing. Returning to the counter Carla leant her elbows upon the worktop before answering Michelle's call who quickly asked for the full details surrounding the Nick and Robert situation. Rolling her eyes Carla began to explain to her friend but paused momentarily, hearing the soft click of the door behind her.

Carla did not need to look round to know that it was Nick who had let himself into her flat. Instead she returned her attention to Michelle's call to reassure her that everything was fine. 'Nick's an idiot but I love him so what can you do.' Carla, knowing that Nick was stood in the doorway behind her, said to Michelle who quickly teased her about her admission of loving Nick. What Carla didn't know however, as she ran her hand through her hair while giggling with Michelle, was that Nick was no longer simply stood in the doorway. Having slipped his own set of keys to Carla's flat back into his pocket, Nick had slowly begun to walk quietly towards an unsuspecting Carla who continued to chat with Michelle. Despite him only being able to hear Carla's side of the their conversation, it was clear to Nick, who smiled to himself as he quietly approached his girlfriend, that the girls were still talking about him.

Now stood directly behind her, Nick snaked his arms around Carla's waist who softly sighed to herself as she leant back into his embrace. Having to quickly pass off her gentle sigh as what must have been a slight breakup in the connection, Carla softly smiled to herself as Nick dipped his head to kiss her hair. Stood so closely behind his girlfriend Nick entwined his fingers against her stomach, gently hugging her close to him. Carla briefly cast her eyes back to meet Nick's, a light smile crossing her lips as she met his loving gaze. With Michelle rabbiting on about Steve, Carla leant close as if to kiss Nick before unexpectedly turning away from him. In the absence of her lips Nick's kiss fell upon Carla's cheek who giggled at what Michelle had said. Curling her arm back Carla placed her hand against the side of Nick's face, nuzzling apologetically into her man. Returning Carla's gentle moments Nick rested his chin upon shoulder, gently swaying her from side to side.

Feeling ever so slightly ignored by Carla who seemingly had no intention of ending her call with Michelle, Nick moved his hands to the bottom of Carla's shirt. Slowly he began to undo each of the fiddly buttons in turn, his hands gradually moving further up Carla's body as he unbuttoned her shirt. Casting her eyes down to Nick's hands Carla placed her hand above Nick's to stop him, catching his hand in hers. Softly smirking to himself Nick allowed Carla to entwine their fingers before reaching his free hand back into his pocket. Pulling a small box free from his pocket Nick held the little black box out in front of Carla who emitted a soft gasp as soon as she saw it. This time making no attempt to disguise her gasp to Michelle, Carla simply told her friend that she'd call her back and hung up before giving her a chance to reply.

Placing her phone onto the kitchen worktop Carla took the small box, which looked suspiciously like a jewellery box, from Nick. 'I didn't think I was getting an apology out of you.' Carla softly said, breaking the silence which had remained between them since Nick had entered the flat. 'It's not an apology.' Nick softly chuckled as Carla pulled her hand free from his to slowly open the box. A light gasp escaped Carla's lips as she saw the delicate chain which held a small pendant comprising of a single diamond like stone set within a white gold casing. 'What is it then?' Carla asked, unable to take her eyes off the beautiful piece in front of her. 'It's just a necklace for my gorgeous girlfriend.' Nick told Carla who softly chuckled in his arms, a loving smile crossing her lips. 'Thank you.' Carla whispered, momentarily taking her eyes off the necklace to tilt her head back where she met Nick's soft kiss, with no inopportune interruptions this time.

Breaking away from Carla's kiss Nick turned his attention to carefully removing the necklace from the box which Carla held. Taking the necklace out of the box Nick undid the clasp while Carla closed the now empty box and left it on the worktop. Curling her arms back, Carla moved her hair out of the way for Nick to fasten the chain around her neck. With the necklace secure Nick lightly placed his hands upon Carla's shoulders who let her hair fall free before placing her hand over the top of the necklace. 'Tell me this.' Carla softly said as she turned herself round in Nick's arms and placed her hands flat against the lapels of his jacket. 'What?' Nick whispered unnecessarily as he linked his hands against the small of Carla's back. 'Why does Robert get an apology out of you and I don't?' Carla lightly smirked as Nick began to softly chuckle.

Dipping his head towards her, Nick lightly ran his nose against Carla's who smiled to herself while waiting for her answer. Pulling a little away from Carla, Nick gazed into her dark eyes. 'You got a necklace which he didn't.' Nick reasoned as Carla lightly rolled her eyes at him, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the lapels of his jacket. 'It's three small words, Nicholas.' Carla slowly smirked, walking her fingers up his jacket to rest her hands upon his shoulders as she gazed back at him. Nick simply watched Carla for a moment, allowing a soft silence to fall between them. 'I love you.' Nick whispered causing that same gentle sigh to escape Carla's lips. Instantly feeling herself melting into Nick as he gazed so lovingly at her, Carla broke away from his gaze.

After taking a brief moment to compose herself Carla, her lips pursed to hold back her smile, returned her gaze to Nick's while slowly shaking her head at him. Smiling lovingly at her, Nick leant close to Carla who let him lightly rest his forehead against hers. 'I'm sorry, Carla.' Nick whispered against Carla's lips as he gave into her before kissing the smile which crossed her lips. Eventually breaking away from the kiss they both remained close to each other, their noses softly nuzzling against each other's. 'I love you, too.' Carla whispered, unable to let him say it without returning the way she felt about him too. After returning Nick's soft kiss, Carla slowly moved her head to one side, resting her forehead against Nick's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a hug.

It was at that moment, as Nick snuggled into Carla, that he realised that she already knew the latest on Robert yet he also knew that he hadn't been the one to update her. 'Have you been checking up on me, Ms Connor?' Nick lightly smirked as Carla began to softly chuckle, pulling ever so slightly away from him. 'Robert was getting chips for Tracy when I was walking back.' Carla told Nick with a gentle shrug while she played her fingers over his tie. 'Gloating, I expect.' Nick said irritatedly. 'He said he thought he should be thanking me.' Carla said with a gentle smirk. 'Well, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to put up with having him back in my kitchen, would I?' Nick replied as Carla lightly rolled her eyes. 'If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have punched him in the first place.' Carla told Nick who lightly raised his eyebrows at her. 'Think a lot of yourself, don't you?' He smirked with a gentle nod as he looked down at Carla.

Gazing up at Nick Carla looked deeply into his dark eyes. 'You wouldn't.' She said, her fingers absentmindedly picking at his tie. Returning Carla's gaze Nick knew that she was probably right but even so he wasn't entirely convinced. 'Well, he is quite annoying.' Nick told Carla who shook her head as she chuckled. 'Uh, Men.' Carla sighed as she leant down to rest her forehead against Nick's shoulder. Smiling to himself Nick hugged Carla close before tilting his head to softly kiss her cheek. 'I could get us chips, y'know.' Nick whispered in Carla's ear. 'Quiet night in... Just me and you, in front of the tele... Early night.' Nick continued to slowly whisper in Carla's ear. 'A late morning and an early night in the same day, Nicholas?' Carla smirked as she turned her head to face him, her eyebrows lightly raised. 'With you, Ms Connor, always.' Nick smirked back before leaning close to nuzzle his nose against Carla's who softly kissed his lips.

Remaining close against her Nick gazed into Carla's eyes. 'What do you say, hm? We snuggle up on that sofa with a bottle of red and a bag of chips, and don't move all night.' Nick suggested, lightly swaying Carla from side to side who considered that it sounded perfect. Thinking over her options, Carla was determined that she would not be so easily swayed. 'I want to go out.' She said decisively, placing her hand flat against Nick's chest as she watched him take in what she'd said. 'I'm sorry, what?' He asked with one eyebrow raised inquisitively at Carla who softly chuckled. 'I want a proper date, Nick.' Carla insisted, 'Like a normal couple.' She said. 'Robert and Tracy just got chips.' Nick mumbled disappointedly. 'Like I said, Nicholas, a normal couple.' Carla said, lightly digging her finger into Nick's chest as she spoke. Softly chuckling to himself Nick caught Carla's hand to stop her digging her fingers into his chest. 'You're really going all out with this whole normal thing, aren't you?' He smirked as Carla lightly nodded, a smile crossing over her lips.

Keeping her eyes locked in his Carla pulled her hand free of Nick's which he replaced against the small of her back. Leaning back in Nick's arms Carla slipped her hands between their bodies before slowly unhooking the rest of her own shirt buttons. 'Hadn't you better go and get ready?' Carla asked Nick, watching his eyes slowly lowering down her body as she removed her shirt and let it fall onto the floor behind her. Lightly shaking his head at Carla's suggestion that he leave, Nick watched Carla remove her little black vest top which soon landed upon the floor with her other shirt. Catching Carla's eye Nick leant close to her, softly kissing her jawline before slowly trailing his kisses towards her neck. With a light sigh escaping her lips, Carla tilted her head to one side as Nick kissed her neck, his hands slowly running up her back with only one destination in mind.


End file.
